


Midnight Kiss

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock's never been kissed at midnight on New Year's Eve.Leonard had a bad experience with his one and only midnight kiss.That's it, really, everything else is in the tags!





	Midnight Kiss

"You ever kissed anyone at midnight on New Year's Eve?" 

When Leonard looked at the arched eyebrows next to him, he remembered who he was talking to.

"Right, stupid question."

"Is it a tradition?" Spock asked, seeming ,strangely, a little interested.

"Yeah, pretty much." Leonard replied.

"Have you ever taken part in it?"

"Once, when I was at med school. Not a pleasant memory!"

The two Starfleet officers were silent for a moment.

"Would you like a more pleasant experience of the tradition?" Spock suggested.

"If yer offering yerself up!" Leonard laughed.

However, when he looked to his right again, Spock looked serious. Almost in a trance, he reached a hand out to lightly touch the Vulcan's shoulder. Their eyes never left each other.

The room next to them went wild as the crew started the ten second countdown. 

Leonard's hand moved to the back of Spock's neck and he pulled him closer. Eyes fluttered closed and lips met when cheers indicated the hour and the new year.

The kiss didn't end, though. It grew more heated, letting the tension of four years loose. Grips got tighter, mouths opened, tongues moved against each other. Eventually, they ended up laying on their sides on the floor, and only broke apart when neither we're able to breathe.

"Well," Leonard panted, smiling. "Happy New Year, Spock."

"Happy New Year, Doctor."

"Leonard."

"Happy New Year, Leonard."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!  
> I feel like I had a pretty good year in 2018. I hope you guys did as well!  
> Here's to a year that hopefully isn't too crappy to us all!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Gotta Stop Doing This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245967) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
